Harry and his Hermione (This is the orginal)
by BlackCoatedSwordsMan
Summary: In a park, unconscious Harry believes he dreams about a certain bushy haired girl, is this his true reality? Soulbond.
1. The beginning

Authors Note: This story is 'Harry and his Hermione', originally wrote on the account HarrysMaster1 however due to the account being lost I am rewriting the story onto this new account where I will continue to update it. Furthermore if someone would like to beta this please PM me, it would be greatly appreciated. In addition, although they will possibly never read this due to my last contact being with them over 8 months ago thanks to UsernmeInvalidGoAway and Man of Constant Sorrow(If they read this please PM) due to their help with the old version of this story. Lastly, I now have a laptop so I will actually be able to upload properly now. (I will not be able to post pictures or answer PM till 6 pm GMT (26/12/16)due to site restrictions on new accounts)

* * *

It was a Friday, Dull. Vernon Dursley had just arrived home from work, the car ride had been terrible. Long, inefficient and most of all boring. Looking around the living room he looked for imperfections in the job his slave had done. Noticing a slight crumb on the carpet Vernon shouted,"BOY GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM AND INTO THIS ROOM IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS OR I'LL…"  
Harry rushing out of his cupboard hastily ran into the living room asked,"Yes Uncle? What would you like?"  
"I AM TIRED OF YOUR RIDICULOUS STANDARD OF WORK A PUPPY COULD DO BETTER THEN YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE YOU SOD!" Vernon screamed in his deep voice, swinging at Harry's head, to which Harry stumbled backwards. Vernon grabbing the rotten blanket from the boy's room threw it at Harry before disappearing into the kitchen. Harry slowly and unsurely moved towards the front door, looking almost drunk, upon seeing the pan Vernon was holding Harry started to run. Before fading out of consciousness the last Harry seen was the swings in the park, rapidly collapsing due to the concussion.

* * *

(Location: Granger's House)

"Daddy can I go to the library?", asked a small girl.  
"Of course dear, as long as your mother accepts.", replied the father.

After getting permission from her mother to go to the library the little girl walked through and out of the house and out into the fresh summer air. While walking the girls' thoughts were plagued with loneliness, "Why don't people like me? I know I'm ugly and can be overbearing but can not one single person like me?". Turning to take a shortcut to the library through a lush green park, she passed what she believed to be a bunch of ragged clothes and a rotten child blanket, taking little notice of this she passed without much thought. Mere seconds later she heard a moan of pain, looking behind her she didn't see anyone, bar the 'rubbish' she had seen. Looking closer she noticed a face! She crouched to look lying upon the grass in front of her.

Hearing another moan from the figure, it moved, revealing bruises, cuts and scars. Innerly screaming the girl tried to figure out what to do to. She was a level-headed girl, logically minded, but nothing had/could have prepared her for this. Deciding against all logic to take the boy home, an urge driving her. An internal monologue started in her head, "How can I get this person home?"  
"I could probably carry him."  
"True but what if I hurt him?"  
"Stop arguing with yourself and do what your heart says." Using what many would later say was adrenaline she attempted to pick him up and succeeding, she walked home, only being plagued by the thought, "He's so light and small."

"Hermione is that you? Why are you back so early? It has not even been ten minutes?" Emma (Hermione's mum) asked from the study.  
"Um, help? Come into the living room please?", the effects of what she had done sinking in.  
Exiting the study and walking briskly into the living room, Emma was shocked, "Why have you brought these ragged clothes home?"  
"They're not just that mummy…" Hermione started before being interrupted.  
"Dan!" called Emma, noticing the near silent groan being emitted from within the clothes.  
"Yes?"  
"Come here, quickly!"  
As he reached the living room his wife filled him in before leaving to get a first aid kit, hoping it would be enough. Leaving him alone with his daughter.

"Why is this… this… boy in your arms?" He finally managed to stammer.  
"I couldn't leave him, daddy, he's unconscious."  
"But why not come get us?" He asked.  
"I don't… don't know." she stammered.

Emma rushing in immediately started to work on the boy's face, which none had yet been able to see clearly because of the that had been covering it. Upon it being uncovered Hermione gasped at the many cuts and bruises upon his face. When Emma finished she put the first aid kit away and went into the kitchen with Dan to make some food and to sort out their emotions. When her parents left Hermione started crying, lulling her into a deep sleep with the boy still cradled in her arms. Emma after finishing up in the kitchen peered back into the living room and swiftly thought, "They look so cute." smiling she returned to the kitchen.


	2. Dealing with thoughts

A/N: I don't know how often I will be uploading it depends on one I finish this rewrite how I feel and if I want to continue. Regardless I will finish this story. Review if you enjoyed.

* * *

Harry felt light-headed, his sleep could not have been better, his dream had for once not been a nightmare. The dream felt like it had been too short, He wished he could stay in the dream. Soon, too soon he woke up, reality washing over him. His dream had been made up of a girl that he believed was roughly his age and she had cared for him, something he had never encountered before. The girl had come across friendly and kind, making his heart swell to unknown proportions, his thoughts only disturbed by a throbbing headache. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. Opening his eyes not enough to be noticed and only enough to let a little bit of light through, he thought,"Where am I? Wait… am I inside?! How? I passed out outside, I must still be dreaming." not being able to focus properly due to his throbbing head. He hastily shut his eyes willing for his headache to stop. Within a while the pain started to ebb away, after a while he felt comfortable opening his eyes.

Within seconds he was scared, he was lying upon something undeniably firm but soft and warm, he was in a house. This didn't make sense. This was most definitely not the Dursley's. In the corner there was a small TV, across the wall there was an oak door. One wall was filled with a mahogany bookshelf, against another wall (that was painted bright green.), there were two armchairs. He concluded he was upon something alive, he presumed underneath this object he was on a couch. But this object he was cradled in, it seemed to be a human, their breath lifting him slowly up and down. He tried to get a better view of the human, not being able to see clearly due to his lack of glasses. He concluded it was a girl due to the curtain of hair he could feel against his left hand, trying to minimise his movement in a hope to not wake her up. Harry wanted to thank her but decided against waking her up, he would have tried to get out of her embrace but she was clutching to tightly for it to work, deciding he had nothing better to do and the fact he secretly enjoyed it he snuggled up to the girl and slowly fell back asleep.

When Hermione woke up she was curious of the time, her eyes still feeling puffy from the crying that had taken place that morning. Shifting slightly to see the clock on the mantelpiece. It was 4, she had slept through lunch, the boy still asleep upon her, smiling at the thought, "He's snuggled up to me as well bless him."  
Moving to get a book from the coffee table beside her, she unknowingly woke the boy. Once again Harry woke, groaning from missing the embrace, he turned to face her and asked, "Hello? Why am I here? I've been told to get out.".

Hermione started crying at how this boy had seemingly been abused and abandoned, she hated it, then the boy noticing her crying started to cry causing Hermione to become more upset. It was obvious to everyone but them that they would be perfect for each other, when Hermione could take it no longer she said,"You are staying here with me, Hermione, with my parents, Dan and Emma. Please stop crying please."  
"Hermione, my name is Harry, I'm a freak and worthless, there's no point in looking after me, I'm a freak, don't touch me, I don't want to hurt you." replied Harry before trying to leave the sofa, succeeding. Hermione, who had not intended to let him going and had only provided the opportunity unknowingly and in shock, got up refusing to let him get out of the room, she grabbed him and firmly placed him in her lap and told him sincerely, "Harry, I may have only just met you but don't go, I feel like I need you. Stop being so stubborn, how are you a freak?"  
"Because I am, I live under the stairs in a cupboard as my punishment, I do all the chores but it doesn't cure my freakishness. No one likes a freak don't lie." Harry answered.  
"HARRY YOU WILL NEVER SLEEP IN CUPBOARD AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU WILL NEVER DO CHORES AGAIN AND FINALLY, I NEED YOU, YOU UNDERSTAND?" All of her heart wanted to say love but her logic could not accept it.

Harry gulped and nodded.

"I'm sorry for shouting Harry." noticing how scared he looked, hugging him tightly.  
Emma and Dan having appeared from the doorway, "Hey, sorry to interrupt your moment but Dan here wants to ask a few questions." Emma said nudging Dan.  
"Hello Dan and Emma." said Harry slowly, unsure.  
"Hello honey, I don't think we caught your name?" Emma asked.  
"It's Harry." Dan curious about the boys' background asked, "Harry where did you live before Hermione found you last night?"  
"Privet Drive #4." Harry said as if he was in pain, trying to lean into Hermione's chest.  
"Harry its ok, they're not going to hurt you." Hermione whispered into his ear softly noticing this gesture while wrapping her arms around him.

After a bit of comfortable silence, Dan asked, "Who wants tea?" itching to get into the kitchen so he could use the phone.  
Everyone bar Harry responded with, "Yes please."  
"No thank you." Harry said.  
"Why not Harry? You mustn't have eaten since what a day ago?" Hermione asked.  
"I'm a freak I don't deserve more than one meal a week." Harry replied.  
Hermione turned Harry's head to hers and whispered,"You are not a freak Harry."  
"But I am." Harry responded with in a near whisper.  
Dan seeing the situation Hermione was about to get into quickly broke it up, "Sorry to interrupt here but who wants tea?"  
"Everyone, but can me and Harry eat here, please? Hermione replied.  
"It's bad for you, are you sure?" Emma asked while Dan went into the kitchen to start cooking.  
"Well I don't think Harry would sit at the table and eat, so yeah." Hermione replied logically.  
Harry muttered, "but I don't need any food I'm a fre-"  
"Say that once more Harry and you'll be sorry, you will eat at least once every day."

Harry fell silent and yet again snuggled up against Hermione who was still holding him upon her lap, Emma leaving to go help Dan After tea was made, everyone sat down at their respective places. Harry and Hermione were given their meal, which Harry just ignored, he wanted it but he thought he wasn't allowed, "This is just a test made by this family to see much food I need." and just closed his eyes wanting to go to sleep however Hermione kept stopping him. Upon finishing her meal and noticing Harry hadn't even started she started to feed him herself.

Luckily, she was patient otherwise, she would have been going insane due to the amount of stubbornness he was putting up. Upon finishing Dan and Emma came into the room to see a boy sleeping and a very satisfied smile on their daughter and they asked her, "What happened?"  
Hermione said simply, "I fed Harry then he fell asleep."  
"I bet you he hasn't slept in days properly." Dan said.  
"I agree but what are we going to do with him?" Emma agreed.  
"Mum can we adopt him? I don't like the idea of sending him back there, he seems abused." Hermione asked.  
"I agree, We'll try dear but for now let's all go to bed or do you want to watch a film?"  
"Bed please but how am I going to get Harry off me? He's clinging."  
"Try being gentle."  
"Ok" Hermione tilted Harry sideways so he was lying rather than sitting on her, then getting up she carried him upstairs and into the guest bedroom. Placing Harry on the bed, slowly, she released each finger one by one until finally he had let go. Harry groaned loudly unconsciously as Hermione left him. Once Hermione was in bed she had a great feeling that she needed to watch over Harry, to be with him but she pushed the feeling aside and tried to sleep.


	3. Thunderstorm

Boom. Hermione woke with a jolt. Boom. It was a thunderstorm, she hated thunder. She claimed she wasn't scared, however, she was terrified. Hermione also hated being alone during them. Regardless, she felt a burning desire to be with Harry, she couldn't hold it off no more. Sliding out of bed she put on her slippers and crept to the guest room. Peering towards the bed she found it empty. Looking around she found him in a corner curled up, in a fetal position. Approaching him she asked, "Harry what's up?"

Harry lied, "Nothing just don't like thunderstorms."

"That's not it Harry please tell me," Hermione said putting a pout on knowing something was off.

Turning towards her so she could see the moonlight creep upon his face from the moonlight, "I'm a freak and yet you put me in here with all this stuff it's not right I live in a cupboard where no one loves or likes me." He said sadly.

"Harry I like you. Thank you for telling me this but this will be your new house soon so thus, you will no longer be living in a cupboard. For now get in bed" She told him still not having the courage to say, love.

"Hermione, why did you come in here?" He asked.

Hermione replied blushing, "Well I hate thunderstorms and I want to be with you"

"I have an urge to be with you as well." He admitted

"Well get in bed and go to sleep"

"But I don't deserve-"

"You do, now is there anything you want?"

"I want to be in your arms again." he told her blushing slightly.

"Well, that's ok." She said moving towards him.

With that they both climbed into bed and snuggling together they both fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

In Scotland, a far way away, in the room of a castle high up. A quill started to levitate, dipping itself in the ink it started to write. The only inhabitant of the room had just walked in, he slowly walked towards the book to see what had been written in it. Opening the book he skimmed through it to find the latest entry.

"Soul Bond: Harry Potter, Hermione Potter"

The man cursed quietly before thinking, "Minerva will be interested to see this, I'll see if she's awake."

Walking up to the fireplace he threw some flew-powder in and said, "Minerva McGonagall Hogwarts." peering into the room he spotted her. He coughed quietly and said, "you've got a home visit tomorrow." before passing her the book and exiting the fireplace and retiring back to his room.


	4. The Visit

A/N: Just to make it clear, while I am rewriting this from the files I uploaded for the original HAHH I may be modifying the story line later on. A reason for this is to make the story flow better.

She felt pinned down, she worried for a second at the inability to move before she opened her eyes and seen the boy laid upon her, snuggling into her. She groaned quietly, she was happy. Content. The fact Harry was still asleep made her smile.

Thinking to herself, she pondered, "How is he so light? He can't of been eating properly. I'll have to take care of him - wait... why do I care for him? I mean, like I think I have feelings but that's impossible, how can I love him when I don't know him? Is this even love? I know he trusts me, for some reason. What should I do? Love him? Be kind? Hate him? I don't know."

She was awoken from her thoughts by Harry moving. Stroking his hair he jolted up, scaring Hermione. He must be a light sleeper Hermione noted.

Harry said in a monotone almost as if it was habit for him, "I'm up Aunt Petunia"

"Harry I'm not your aunt, I am Hermione"

"Oh, sorry." Harry replied blushing, "Is there anything i should be doing?"

"No, but, let's get dressed for now and go downstairs."

"Ok, so if we're getting changed why you still in here?" Harry replied sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'll just be going." Hermione replied, rushing back to her room, blushing heavily. Upon leaving him she felt a pang of sadness as if her world was breaking. Rushing to get changed to be able to be back with Harry, she was so quick she had ended up having to wait for him at his door for him to be finished.

Upon Harry exiting his room, the pair walked down the stairs together.

Once downstairs they noticed that Emma had a very happy smile and was giggling wildly, prompting Dan to say, "So how long have you two been dating?"

"Um never," Hermione said.

"Ringgg", the doorbell rang.

A Scottish woman was waiting politely at the door, Dan went to open the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" Dan asked.

"Erm. Yes. For a start they have been dating for long enough, if you will let me I will be able to explain quite a few things to you." The lady responded with a heavy Scottish accent

Dan was baffled but let the lady in.

"Emma, Hermione, Harry. Can you all come in here, please? There's a lady that wants to talk to us." Dan said.

Once everyone was in and seated she started, "Hello, my name is Minerva. I presume you are Harry?" putting her hand out in the direction of Harry for a handshake. "And you must be Hermione?" Doing the same to Hermione.

"Yes Minerva, how did you know?"

"Harry here is quite famous from where I come from as I presume you all know?"

"Famous? Harry?" Emma asked.

"Harry, have you not told these people about your heritage?" Minerva asked, slightly worried for Harry at A why he was here and B his apparent lack of knowledge of himself.

"My heritage? Apparently, my parents were drunks who died in a car crash giving me the scar on my forehead. Nothing famous." Harry said sadly.

"Well, in this case, this is about to be a shock to all of you," Minerva started, "Harrys parents were wizards and witches-"

"Wizards and witches?" Emma asked shocked, obviously, this woman was off her rocker.

"Yes wizards and witches, you see, magic is real. Before you ask, yes I can show you." Standing up Minerva promptly turned into a tabby cat, meowing. Turning back she asked, "Believable?"

Everyone replied, "Yes."

"Now as I was saying, Harry, is famous in our world for one reason which we will discuss later, last night, another reason was added to that list... A soul bond.

"Whats a soul bond?" Dan asked. Speaking for the whole group.

"A soul bond can happen in two ways, either in a ritual or naturally amongst two people who are so close their magic bonds them together. Their magic binds their souls, bodies, and minds. They share thoughts, pain, and feelings."

"What does this mean for them?" Emma asked.

"It means in the magical world, they are already married. It also entitles them to emancipation and the ability to have a love like no other." Minerva answered.

After some silence, Harry asked the question he had been pondering on for a bit, "How am I famous?"

"You are famous for many reasons Harry. You are the last of the Potters, an old and wealthy pure-blood family. Furthermore, on the night that you received that scar, it was not a car crash, you was hunted and your parents killed for sacrificing themselves so you could live by he-who-must-not-be-named due to a prophecy. You did something on that night, he has disappeared and you-know-who has not returned."

Hermione, who had been attempting to block out this latest part of the conversation, had failed. It was too painful, she screamed. Her Harry, her Harry had been hunted and nearly killed. Picking him up from her lap she ran up the stairs to her room carrying him. Sitting on the bed she hugged him tight.

Downstairs Minerva asked, "Any questions?"

"Have you told us everything?" Dan asked

"Yes, everything I know of I have told. Sorry for having to bring these sudden changes to your attention. I will be leaving if there's nothing else? I will be returning in a day or two to check up on them and inform you of anything I have found out." Upon receiving no answer she disapparated.

"So much for her being my little daughter and breakfast for that matter," Dan muttered.

"Aww Dan, I know we didn't expect this, but let's see how this goes alright? Want breakfast?"

"I think that would be a good idea, who knows what they're getting up to."

Upstairs, however, was a completely different mood. Their argument had been going on for a few minutes.

"It's all my fault that they're dead," Harry said trying to pull away from Hermione, who was holding him tight in a hug. He believed he had caused the murder oof his parents, thus making him a murderer.

"Harry say that once more and I'll-"

"It's my fault, Hermione, I caused their death, I murdered them."

Pinning him down on the bed she asked, "Harry if it was your fault would I let you sleep on me, next to me?"

"But you didn't know." He weakly protested.

She could feel his sadness and decided to do what she had wanted to do since she met him, kiss him.

Harry couldn't bring himself to kiss her back, he didn't deserve her. Evading her kiss he rolled from underneath her, falling to the floor, breaking the contact between them. Both of them were filled with agony, they started to convulse. Sadness and loneliness started to fill them both up. Hermione through the pain and convulsions rolled off of the bed landing next to Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?"

Hermione struggled to find the words she wanted to use. She thought, "Why would he reject me?" Before she could ask him he replied.

"I don't deserve you. You deserve someone so much better. It's not worth you kissing me, it's not worth you having to be near me. Go away, it's better for you. Others are better." He responded with, although it killed him inside to not be with her, he didn't deserve her, after all, he was a freak. He rolled further so while she was still touching him, he didn't have to look at her. With tears rolling down his face.

"Harry? I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did, you asked why I would reject you."

"I thought that, I didn't say it."

"Wait, can I hear your thoughts?"

"Can you hear this?" Hermione thought.

"Yes," Harry thought.

"Well then, I can also hear your thoughts, Harry."

"No! Get out my head. Out!" Harry said. Harry didn't want Hermione in his head. She might be able to find out more about him. His back, his legs. Everything. He wouldn't let her be subject to seeing it.

Hermione felt even more rejected, crying she asked, "Why? Do you not feel what I feel for you?"

She got no response. Hermione started to cry harder. Hugging him tighter.

Harry couldn't take it, he hated seeing and hearing her cry, he could feel her sadness, her rejection. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, its just I don't want to hurt you, I'm a freak. You should find someone better."

"Harry, I want you, not anyone else. I know you didn't want me to ask but, what were you saying about your back?"

Harry froze, she could hear his thoughts. Dammit, "Nothing"

She felt him go stiff, she knew now would not be a good time to discuss this. "Okay."

Harry relaxed.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, no one else. You understand that right?"

"Yes"

"Harry, look at me."

Harry rolled back over, so they were facing each other. Harry realized how close their heads were. He didn't want her to feel rejected. He leaned forward. Their lips brushed. They broke apart, Hermione smiled. They leaned forward again, this time holding the kiss. After an unknown amount of time of kissing, Hermione asked, "Is it still your fault?"

He replied, "yes" very quietly.

"Harry it's not your fault, it's the person that killed them, please it's not your fault." She said softly comforting him.

"Are we going to go for breakfast Harry?"

"Fine by me." He replied.

As Hermione picked Harry up he thought, "Does she really like me or is she just pretending to?"

"I don't like you, Harry," letting it sink in she said, "I love you."


	5. The Visit (Part 2)

A/N: If you want me to continue with this rewrite, please review. It does wonders and feedback is always appreciated.

Upon the pair arriving downstairs, Dan said kindly, "We've already had breakfast you can make it by yourself."

Harry and Hermione solved their problem of constant contact by holding hands and eating with one hand.

"I wonder if anyone does like me?"Harry thought.

"I do." Hermione thought after hearing his thought.

During the meal, Harry was still refusing to eat normal quantities and had to be still force fed food.

"Hermione, won't you be going to school tomorrow?"Harry thought in-between.

"Good point Harry I'll ask my mom to enroll you." Hermione thought back.

"Mum, can we enroll Harry to our school?" She said

"How are we going to stay in contact during school?" Harry asked.

"I'll ask if we can be on the same table, say you're very shy"

"Ok but are you sure I'm clever enough I mean I only know a few things"

"We share minds Harry and I am a bookworm"

"But isn't that cheating."

"It's not if I only help you."

After some comfortable silence, Hermione started to wonder how brilliant Harry was.

Harry thought back, "don't forget I heard that and anything else you think of."

Hermione blushed deeply and automatically started thinking of Harry in her arms at night.

"You like me that much?"

"Of course I do."

Harry smiled at this.

"Harry when did you last have a bath?"

"Um never"

"You're getting one tonight"

"B...b...u"

"No excuses." Hermione said, "So what do you want to do till lunch?"

"I don't know you pick something."

"Now then if I get to pick what we do, how about a snuggle?"Hermione asked.

"Ok."

And as they moved closer to one another their want for each other started to grow while they began to glow.

"Would you mind it please you two, it's nice to see some love going on around here but we need to go shopping for Harry," Dan said kindly

The pair broke up their snuggling session reluctantly and Hermione gave a death stare to Dan who immediately said: "Never mind go back to cuddling just making a point."

The pair immediately started again but not before Dan and Emma were out of the room.

As they were snuggling Hermione thought "After lunch Harry, we are going shopping for you. No complaining about you is a freak because you're not and we need to get you school clothes."

"But this is too much," He thought back. He broke the cuddle in hopes of making her like him less to prompt her to not buy as much and care as much for him. He fell backward, promptly fainting from the pain of no contact.

Hermione caught him seconds before his head hit the floor and tried to rock him to consciousness but he didn't return he was still blacked out. She noticed a new sensation - one of emptiness. Harry was no longer in her head. She couldn't feel him, talk to him. Upon Harry finally coming round his head ached due to the screaming Hermione was doing mentally, "HOW DARE YOU FRIGHTEN ME LIKE THAT!"

"Ahem, we really do need to go shopping after lunch," Emma said coming back into the room to warn them before leaving again.

Then Hermione thought "Well mum I don't care about anything but Harry with his emerald eyes and raven hair."

"Nice to hear your thoughts," Harry replied mentally smiling.

"Can't I speak to myself for once Harry?"

"Sorry." He said upset. He was heartbroken the girl he liked didn't like him.

"No Harry not like that, please don't leave," Hermione said desperately trying not to leave contact with him but she was too late, seconds later they were both on the floor, convulsing, heartbroken. She barely managed through the convulsing to crawl to Harry and lie on him.

Eventually, the effects wore off, the pain resided and the loneliness eliminated. Hermione sobbed, "I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean it like that it was just a reaction."

Harry said back "But it wasn't Hermione, you hate me you just pretend to like me and you only stay with me because of the soul bond."

"Would I kiss and let you snuggle up to me if I didn't like you no I wouldn't, In fact, you're correct I don't like you, I love you, Harry. Now shall we go to the pool or what? I don't fancy crushing you're back till lunch."

"What do you want to do?" Harry said still recovering from the pain

"I want you to be happy."

"No seriously what do you want to do?"

"I want to do whatever makes you happy."

"I'll be happy if you're happy, you're spoiling me look you've made me eat all the meals even though I'm a freak."

"Well, I just want what you want?"

"Stop being so stubborn just pick something or I'll just crush my back till lunch."

"Fine then I say swimming."

Embarrassed Harry said, "Well I don't have anything to wear at all so that's kind of out."

"Oh I forgot Harry my fault well there's no point going out now since it's so close to lunch so why don't we play a game?"

"What of?"

"Anything Harry let's go up to our room and pick one"

"Don't you mean your room? I don't have a room I have a cupboard."

The voice of a bomb went off, "YOU WILL NEVER LIVE IN A CUPBOARD POTTER YOU WILL LIVE WITH ME."

Outside Dan and Emma were relaxing on the deck chairs when they heard shouting and Dan noted, "Well we know now not to mess with Harry hey darling."

"I don't think you'll survive till tomorrow if you laid a finger on him," Emma said laughing.

"I agree."

"Do you want me to make lunch or will you do it?"

"Can you please make some boiled egg sandwiches. I wonder what Harry did to get such a shouting considering Hermione's normally level headed?"

"I wonder too when I go in I'll have a look."


End file.
